First Steps
by lemmingbeans
Summary: Two years ago, Maka lost her mother and her ability to walk in a tragic car accident. Now she has to live with her father, and he is making her get a surgery that may allow her to walk again. She is miserable, but can Soul Evans change her mind about walking again, more over, will the surgery even work? Hey Kyoko here, sorry if my summary sucks - this is my first fanfic! :3
1. The Accident

Chapter One

 **Maka's POV**

"Mamma, hurry up! I wanna check out the new books they have in stock!" I yelled as I looked in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite lavender dress with my new white sweater and sandals. My ashy-blond hair was put up into two perfect pigtails, which complemeted my emerald-green eyes. I wasn't beautiful, but I certainly wasn't ugly. I never really cared how I looked anyway, but it would be nice to be a bit taller and have some bigger breasts. I'm kinda flat-chested for a fourteen-year-old girl. It was a perfect spring morning. The sky was blue and the clouds were big, white, and fluffy, as they always appeared.

"Okay Maka, I'm hurrying, don't rush me," giggled my beautiful mother. My mother's name is Kami. My mother had the same deep green eyes and light blond hair. My mother was in her usual white blouse and black pencil skirt. I've always admired how my mom has always dressed so professionally.

"What new book are you going to get? I think I might try out one of the classics this time," Kami said with the common warm smile she always gives me.

"There's this new series I've been really wanting. It's really popular right now, so it's always out of stock. That's why I want to get it before it is sold out again, so let's hurry!" I exclaimed with an excited smile.

We got in our red van and began to drive down the dusty road. Arizona was always so dry and hot. The sticky sweat that grew on your forehead as you stayed out in the hot sun would always make you feel at home though.

"So, Maka sweetie, I was thinking that maybe you could stay with your papa a weekend sometime," Kami suggested.

"Why? Papa is a good for nothing cheat who constantly flirts with all sorts of sluts. Besides he's so annoying and when I do visit him, whenever I leave he starts wailing and gripping at my leg begging me not to leave acting like a toddler," I huffed with my eyebrow twitching at the mention of my no-good papa.

"I know, but he is still your father, and he loves you very much. Even if he acts like a complete moron most of the time, he still is your parent, and he misses you very much. So please just visit him this whole weekend for me," pleaded Kami.

"Alright, fine, I will, but it's going to be the hardest and most agonizing weekend of my life," I huffed once again. Mamma and Papa got a divorce a while ago, because my stupid womanizing father cheated on my mama. My mother got full custody of me, but she allowed Papa to visit me regularly. I could hardly stand my father's antics most of the time, but now I'm was going to have to deal with him for a whole weekend!

I couldn't stop thinking dreadful thoughts of how this was going to be the worst weekend of my life. Though I was interrupted when a truck suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Mom, wait -" I nearly yelled, but it was too late.

We had already made impact.

 **10 minutes later…**

Ow…my head hurts... Where am I? THE TRUCK! My eyes flutter open. "Oh no." I can barley even talk. The car is flipped upside down and there are scraps of metal everywhere. I'm still in my seat. My head aches and there is a horrible pain in my arm, but my legs feel numb I can barely feel them. From what I do feel there is an immense weight on them. I barley turn my head backward to see some of the debris from the car has crushed my legs. Shit! This is just great.

Wait. Mamma. I turn to see my mother still in the drivers seat limp with blood all over her forehead. Her eyes are glazed over.

"Mamma!" This is so pathetic I can hardly even yell. She isn't breathing. I can't even reach out to her.

"No." Salty tears fall down my cheeks. She's dead. No. Why is this happening?

The tears don't stop till I black out.


	2. Getting Ready For School

**Hello, Kiyoko here. Thanks for reading my story! This is my first fanfic! Yay!**

 **Please write reviews - I want your feedback and advice, but no mean comments, please.**

 **Note: I do not Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

 **2 years later…**

My eyes slowly flutter open. The alarm clock on my bedside table starts ringing. Damn, I hate that thing. Well, today's the first day of school, so I might as well just get up already. It's been two years since the tragic car accident that took my beloved mother away from me. Tears almost appear at the thought of Mama. No, I know Mama would want me to stay strong. Ever since that day of Mama's funeral, I've not shed a single tear. That accident also paralyzed my legs, so I'm stuck in a wheel chair. It's not so bad being in the chair. It's tolerable. I pull myself out of bed with my upper strength into the chair. Then I get dressed by lifting my legs with my arms and shove them through the pant legs, but I usually wear skirts, which are easier to put on. Putting on shirts, sweaters, and dresses are easy, I just slip them over my head. Then I put shoes on my feet. Technically, though, I guess I don't really need shoes since I can't walk.

Today I'm wearing my usual pigtails with my new sailor-suit school uniform. I'm actually really looking forward to starting school. After my mother died, I was put under the full-time care of my idiot father. My papa took me away with him to Death City right after Mama's funeral all because of some new job promotion. He got a job as the principal's new head secretary at Shibusen High School (SHS). He had me homeschooled this whole time by a tutor. He didn't think I was ready for school yet, but now he is finally letting go. Fortunately, the admission is free since he works there.

I look in the mirror to see my usual self. My ash-blond hair in two high pigtails, and my two legs stuck in this stupid wheel chair.

I wheel out to the living room where I, of course, seePpapa passed out on the couch. He was probably drinking last night. I stuff a bagel in my mouth and wheel over to the couch to shake Papa.

"Papa, get up! I need you to drive me to school now."

"MAKA!" yells Papa.

His sudden reaction scares me.

"HOW'S MY BABY GIRL!" he screams in excitement. He attempts to hug me, but luckily I had my copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ with me.

"MAKA CHOP!" I bring my book down on him in full force.

"MAKA! Why do you hit Daddy so hard!" he cries pathetically, lying there like a total toddler.

Ugh! This is going to be a long day...


	3. Running Late

**Hi! Sorry my last chapter was so short. This one is gonna be a lot longer!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Soul's POV**

Beep! Beep!

Sigh… School. School is always so boring. Nothing can be more uncool.

I drag myself out of bed, and the first thing I get to see is my alarm clock. _7:00_ , it reads.

Next thing I know, I'm rushing out of bed trying to stuff my papers in my bag.

Man, this is so uncool! I can't afford to be late again, or this time I'll get detention. That place is so boring.

I rush out to the parking lot and hop on my bike. Just as I'm about to start up my bike, the engine won't run. Screw this stupid old piece of junk! Damn, not only am I going to be late, I also had to miss breakfast today, too.

I stare at my watch, _7:15_. School starts at 7:20. Well, looks like I'm going to detention today. Oh, well, maybe I can skip.

 **Maka's POV**

This is officially the worst morning of my life. I'm stuck in the car listening to my tone-deaf papa sing to the radio.

"Maka, baby, sing! This our song!" Papa exclaimed, a bit too excited.

"No, Papa," I stated, trying to emphasize on the word _no_ as harshly as I could, but he just ignored me.

" _The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round! Oh, the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round."_

I try to plug my ears; Papa is way too loud. Ugh, not only am I paralyzed, now I'm going to go deaf.

Finally, after that annoying song is over, we are stuck in traffic. Man, this just great! I'm going to be late on my first day of school.

It's already 7:15. Five more minutes till school starts, and I'm gonna be late on my first day of school.

 _'No, don't freak out.'_ I pull out my book and start reading. Thank god I have _Pride and Prejudice_ to read. Ever since Mama died, I remember her wanting to buy a classic at the book store. Mama always loved classics growing up. For some reason, I feel like this is the only way I have left to reach her.

No, Maka Albarn, no getting depressed on your first day of school.

I look at the car clock over by Papa. The time reads _7:18_ in green digital block letters. Sigh… Oh, well, at least I have the "wheel chair" excuse.

 **Soul's POV**

Shit! It's already 7:30. I'm ten minutes late. Ms. Marie is going to kill me. Right as I walk in the class, I see the blue-headed moron, Blackstar. Of all days he's early, and he's always at least an hour late every day. Now I know this day is really gonna suck. Maybe I can sneak in.

"HEY SOUL! HAHA YOU'RE SO LATE! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" yelled Blackstar at the top of his lungs.

" _Thanks, you idiot!"_ I think to myself.

"Blackstar, quiet in class!" scolds Ms. Marie. "Mr. Evans, you're late. This is the third time," she says with a disappointed look.

She is probably the nicest teacher in the school. Ms. Marie is known for her pretty, shoulder-length brown hair and golden eyes. I always wondered, though, why she wore an eye patch on her right eye.

She has that stern look in her eye. There is no way she's gonna let me off this time. It's the third time I'm late, in a row.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to send you to detention today after school. Now sit down next to Blackstar and copy down the notes you missed."

Great. Now I get to sit down next to the moronic friend I'm currently stuck with.

 **Maka's POV**

When we finally get into the school parking lot, it's 7:40. Great. Twenty minutes late on my first day. My teachers aren't going to be very happy. I pick up my heavy purple backpack with all my upper arm strength and heave it up on the back of my chair. I'm always surprised that the bag doesn't cause my chair to fall backwards, considering how many books I have in it.

I wheel down the ramp that Papa had built in his car, so I could ride with him.

" _Waaaaaahhh!_ My baby is starting her first day of high school!" my papa starts wailing like a pre-schooler.

As I'm about to wheel away my papa says, "Oh, Maka, sweetie, remember if you need any help in the bathroom, just call Daddy in the office. I'll come help you right away!"

My face is as red as a tomato. He practically yelled that. I'm so mad that I make sure to give him an extra hard Maka-chop with the thickest book in my bag, then to top it off I wheel my chair right over his toes.

This is just going to be an "amazing" first day of school, isn't it. Well, at least I get to hear my papa scream in pain, "MAKA DADDY LOVES YOU!" as he clutches his toes.

 **Soul's POV**

"Class, I have two surprises for you today," Ms. Marie says happily.

I'm a little worried, usually "surprises" with teachers weren't always such a great surprise.

"Okay, first, I have a fun project for you all. You will all be put into groups. This is a project where you'll all write a group essay about each one another at where you will be in the future. I want you to get to know your group and write where you think each one of them will be in the future," she says excitedly.

Oh, this is so uncool. Now I have to do some big project with a random group of people.

"Secondly, we have a new student with us today. I hope you all welcome her to our school."

Huh, a new student. A she, too. Maybe she's hot. I could have an excuse to ditch detention.

She then came in. She's in a wheel chair. I wonder what happened. She rolls to the front of the classroom. She is in the usual student sailor uniform with combat boots on her feet. She has ashy light-blond hair tied into high pigtails, a bit childish but cute. She looks a bit young to be in high school, and she is really flat-chested, not really my type. The one thing that made her stand out, though, was her eyes. They were a deep emerald-green; intense eyes catching even a fly's attention.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm looking forward to being in your junior class," she says and smiles happily.

So, Maka is her name. She has a nice smile.

"Okay, Maka, you can go over there next to Tsubaki," says Marie with a smile.

 **Maka's POV**

I go to the seat next to Tsubaki. She is extremely pretty. She has long raven hair tied back in a high ponytail, her eyes a deep shade of indigo, which complemented her pale skin. She also had well-sized breasts, something I envied, and perfect curves.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends," she says with a genuine smile.

You can tell by just looking at her that she's a very kind and warmhearted person.

"Hi, I'm Maka. I would love to be friends," I say in response.

"Oh, that's great!" she responds with another warm smile.

As I sit and listen to the certain requirements for the upcoming project my eyes trail over the room.

In the very back of the classroom, I notice two blond girls with blue eyes that look like they could be twins. One of them has shorter hair than the other and is coloring, while the other is painting her nails. Both have well-sized chests and curves. There is a boy with black hair and and three white stripes on his head in a nice suit sitting between them.

"Liz, Patti, how many times do I have to tell you to sit up straight instead of slouching. Your posture is horrible! Sitting up straight will make you look more symmetrical," the boy scolds them. He looks as if he is about to pass out.

"Geez, Kid, calm down. See? We're sitting up straight," says the older-looking blond, who I'm guessing is Liz.

The short blond snuggles up to her sister, shoving a paper in her face. She seems like Patti.

"YAY! Look, sis! Look at my drawing!" Patti nearly screamed.

"It's very nice, Patti. Now, let's not yell in class," Liz says, nearly catching the teacher's stern gaze.

I stop watching them when I hear Ms. Marie say, "Alright, now, let's assign our groups."

She reads a long list of grouped people, all the way to the last group.

"Our last group will be Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul, and Maka." She points to each one of us.

I find myself staring at the boy named Soul. He has ivory hair and crimson eyes. He is wearing the school uniform, which consists of a white dress shirt, white dress pants, and a black tie. He has a white leather jacket with it, and it suits him.

He catches me staring, and we lock eyes with one another. He then smiles, revealing sharp, shark-like teeth. His appearance is odd, but it worked.

"What's your next class?" asks Tsubaki.

"Oh, I have science with Professor Stein," I respond.

"Me, too! We can go together," she smiles.

As Tsubaki pushes my chair down the hall, everybody stares. I don't really mind; people always stare.

"So, Tsubaki, do you have any other friends here?" I ask. Pretty much all the people we walk by don't give her a second glance. They are all pretty rude.

"No, not that many. I've been nice to everyone, but they don't seem to like me much, but I have a small group of friends. We're all kind of outsiders here. You're one of the few people to actually be nice back to me," she says with a slightly sad smile as she pushes my wheel chair.

"Oh, what happened?" I ask, but regret it because it's rude to ask about one's personal issues.

"It's a long story," she responds with the same sad expression.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Well, I'm your friend now, and I would love to meet your other friends!" I respond with the same genuine smile she gave me. She is only one of the other people who didn't pity me when they first saw my wheelchair.

"Really? I think they would like you very much," she says with a big smile.

"You can meet them at lunch after class."

"Sounds great!"

I think I might like it here. Even if most of the people are rude, at least I have a friend. I think everything might go great. I still can't stop thinking about that Soul boy, though.


	4. New Friends and Good News

**Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last few chapters!**

 **I was going to add some side pairings to the story, so if you have any suggestions just put them in the review section. Thanks! Now enjoy Chapter 4! :3**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Soul's POV**

Right after class is over, I need to deal with Blackstar boasting about how he early he was and how I late I was. I really wish he'd just shut up right about now.

"HAHAHAHA! You actually came to school _after_ me! That proves I'm your superior! NOW BOW DOWN TO THE MAN THAT WILL SURPASS GOD!" yells the ever-so obnoxious Blackstar.

"You know what, I would have gotten here if my bike didn't break down, and you just got here early for once because Tsubaki somehow managed to drag you here on time. Which had to be a miracle for her, by the way."

"STILL YOU WERE LATE FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW THIS WHOLE WEEK!" He's cackling like a complete idiot now.

I just ignore him from then on instead of starting a fight. Even if he acts like a complete moron, he really is a good fighter. We've been friends for so long; whenever I was in a sticky situation, Blackstar always had my back.

"Come on, Blackstar, we're gonna be late for lunch," I nearly growl. I'm usually in a bad mood when I'm hungry.

"YES, THEY MUST BE AWAITING THEIR MIGHTY GOD! They must all want to hear how I'll be surpassing god in the future!" he yells at the top of his lungs, nearly causing my ears to bleed.

"Geez! Will you shut up?" I really want to punch him in the face right now, but by some celestial power, I hold back. I do _not_ want to spend my lunch with Blackstar gloating about how great he is, while we wait to talk to Principal Shinigami-sama.

Ugh… The stupid project comes to my mind. Well, at least I'm put in a group with my friends, other than that Maka girl. Although it would be nice to talk to her. The only people I've ever really trusted are my friends. We were all kind of neglected freshman year, so we found each other and formed our own little group of outsiders on school campus. Kid, Liz, Patti, Blackstar, and Tsubaki are the only ones who I can relate to in this entire school.

As we finally get to the lunch tables, I see those familiar green eyes and wheelchair from earlier. She is laughing with Kid, Patti, Tsubaki, and Liz. So looks like she's eating with us. Hmmm… Maybe she's joined our group. This seems interesting to me. It would be nice to get to know more about her.

I continue to think about how those green eyes interest me so, apparently forgetting Blackstar, who's standing right next to me.

"OOOOO…LOOKS LIKE SOUL HAS GOT THE HOTS -" He doesn't finish 'cause I punch him hard in the sucker, walking over to the table ahead of him.

 **Maka's POV**

At the table, I'm having the time of my life. I became fast friends with Liz, Kid, and Patti. I haven't had many friends in past years because nobody really wanted to talk to me, since I was always such a know-it-all in my class, or people always just pitied me because of this stupid chair. But when I first started talking to these particular people, they didn't even ask about my chair. It's nice to actually have true friends for once.

"Your hair is quite lovely, but I'm afraid it's about a centimeter off." Kid looks like he's about to faint, and Liz dons a worried expression on her face. I just redo my pigtails for his sake.

"There! That's much more symmetrical," Kid says happily with a sudden smile on his face.

I look over to see Liz mouthing "thank you" silently. I nod my head in response.

Patti then shoves a drawing made up of scribbles in my face.

"FOR YOU!" she yells with such a cute smile, anyone would melt.

"Oh, thank you! What is it?" I ask, taking the drawing from her.

"A Giraffe!" she yells, yet again, with a positive smile plastered onto her face.

Just then, I see the ivory-haired, red-eyed boy with shark teeth walk over to the table. What was his name again? Oh, yeah. Soul.

He has a lazy, yet slightly ticked off look on his face, and his cheeks are red. What happened to him?

"Oh, Maka, this is another one of my close friends, Soul," introduces Tsubaki, pointing over to him.

"Huh. I wonder where Blackstar is? I hope he's not in trouble again," she says with a worried look on her face.

When he finally gets to the table - he's practically sauntering his whole way there - a blue-headed boy leaps up behind him, kicks him in the back, causing him to go facefirst into his food tray.

"WHAT THE HELL BLACKSTAR!" yells Soul.

"THAT'S PAYBACK FOR PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE!" yells the Blackstar guy back.

By just looking at these two, I can tell they're both idiots.

"Blackstar, please don't cause any fights with Soul. We have a new friend here eating with us," poor Tsubaki says, quite embarrassed. I guess she doesn't want them scaring me away.

"Huh? What new friend?" he asks.

"Maka, this is Blackstar, and that's Soul," she introduces me.

I can see Soul with mush all over his face, giving Blackstar a death glare. Blackstar just sits there cackling like a complete lunatic.

"Hello, I'm Maka," I say politely.

"Oh, so you're the new girl. HAHAHA! So that must mean you're the girl Soul's got the -" Just as he's about to finish, Soul slams the plastic tray right over Blackstar's head, but the blue-haired boy just keeps laughing his head off.

"So you're Maka," Soul says with visible red on his cheeks. It's kinda cute.

"Yes, nice to meet you," I greet. I notice everyone at the table is watching us intently, as if to see if the leader is going to accept a new person into his pack.

"Hmmmm… Your new nickname is Tiny-Tits," he laughs.

I feel my cheeks heat up with anger. SCREW THE "KINDA CUTE" THING! ALL TEENAGE BOYS FOCUS ON ARE BREASTS!

"MAKA-CHOP!" I scream.

After that little remark, I am so pissed off that I reach for the thickest and heaviest book in my bag, bringing it down with full-force upon his head, offering him the most painful Maka-chop known to man.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" he yells in pain.

Tsubaki's expression is one of sheer horror, while everyone else just laughs.

"For calling me 'Tiny-Tits.'" I then give him the most frightening and threatening look I could ever offer, daring him to call me that again.

He rubs his head trying not to meet my eyes.

Hmph… "Tiny-Tits." I'm still mad through lunch, and even after the bell rings.

 **Soul's POV**

Lunch is both infuriating and painful. Geez! When she slammed that book across my head, it really hurt! Who the hell carries a book with them everywhere anyway, and especially that thick, too. Totally uncool.

When the bell rings, I start to head for class.

"Hey, Soul!" I hear from somewhere behind me.

It's Kid, Liz, and Patti. Those three had all the same classes and were together most of the time. I had this period with them, so we walk together usually.

"Geez, Soul, your hair is such an asymmetrical mess, just like Liz and Patti's hair," nags Kid as he hands me a comb from his suit pocket. He could get out of wearing the uniform since his dad is the principal.

"So, what did ya think of Maka!" yells Patti with that creepy smile she always offers.

"She's cool, but that stupid Maka-chop hurts like hell," I respond, somewhat grumpily.

"Are you kidding me? That Maka-chop was funny as hell," laughed Liz.

"Then you should be chopped and see who laughs then," I retort in an annoyed manner.

When we enter the classroom, we take our assigned seats. I absolutely hate this class. Biology with Stein. The man is creepy, which is an understatement. All we ever really do all day, or at least most of the time, is dissections of every organism you can think of.

"Alright, class, let us begin. I have a special surprise in store for you all today," he announces with that sadistic smile of his.

"Today, we will be dissecting a cobra. It's a very fascinating specimen, and I think you will all enjoy, or at least I will enjoy, exploring its internal organs," he states as bluntly as usual.

The class looks like they want to cower in fear. I almost feel bad for my classmates, even if they are all just a bunch of uncool jerks.

I grow bored of him explaining the procedure, so I begin to just doze off. My lab partner can do all the cutting, and I'll just take the required notes.

I then look out the window and see Sid's P.E. class. It looks like they're all playing basketball. I spot Blackstar making a bunch of hoops then awarding himself with ten sit ups. The guy is too much of an enthusiastic nut.

Then I see her.

Maka in her wheel chair. She's set aside from the class with the teacher, Sid, and it looks like he's helping her stretch out her legs.

She has really nice legs.

"Soul. Soul! SOUL!" I hear someone yelling my name.

Oh, it's just my lab partner. She's pretty good looking. Long black hair and simple blue eyes. She would be better looking if she didn't have that smug expression on her face.

"Come on, pay attention! I can't believe I'm stuck with some loser like you for a lab partner! I hope you know I'm not going to even look or touch that thing! It's so gross…" she nags, going on for another ten minutes or so.

Great. I'm stuck with one of _those_ lab partners. Guess I should have paid attention. I better start with the cutting.

 **Maka's POV**

Out of all my classes, P.E. is probably my least favorite. I love all my classes, but P.E. at times just makes me feel miserable. All I ever did in P.E. is watch the class do physical activity, and Sid would stretch out my legs for me sometimes.

I'll read, but I can't help _but_ watch other kids run and play sports. That definitely makes me feel like an outsider. Here I am on this stupid chair, making myself feel horrible by watching other kids do things I can't.

I keep thinking of things I'd never be able to to do in my life without my legs, till I hear someone shouting at me.

"HEY MAKA, BOW DOWN TO YOUR GODLY BLACKSTAR!"

He literally shouted that at the top of his lungs yet no one had even really noticed.

"What, Blackstar?" I ask.

"Whatcha doin' here just watching? Come on! Let's go shoot some hoops!" he says enthusiastically.

"I can't, I'm stuck in this chair. Remember?" I respond, trying not to sound rude or harsh.

"You can still play, ya know!" he says back.

"Yeah, I guess I can, but won't it be boring with just us playing this whole period?"

"No way! One on one will be awesome! You better be pretty good 'cause there's no way I'm going easy on ya!" he yells yet again, except not as loudly, as surprising as it sounds.

So, for the rest of the period, I play basketball with Blackstar.

I think I did pretty good for someone in a wheelchair, even though I still lost. It was a pretty close game, too. In the end, the score was 3 to 5. I think maybe Blackstar and I can become good friends.

After school is over, I wait for Papa outside the office so he can drive me home. It's too difficult for me to roll home on my chair.

It has now been about 30 minutes since I've been waiting for my papa. I roll over to the office door and peek through the glass window.

Guess what I see to my "surprise." My papa's flirting with with about three of his female co-workers. If there's an award for the worst father of the year, my papa would be the one to take it home.

Fed up with waiting, I pound on the glass window with my fist. I pound on the window for ten minutes, before he actually notices me.

"Sorry lady's but my little baby Maka is here." He said as he waved goodbye to those equally needy women.

"MAKA! How was your first day, my wittle sugar plump?" he says in his annoying baby voice. He _still_ talks to me like I'm a two-year-old.

"It was fine." I try to sound snappy, so he'd take the hint that I was mad at him and didn't want to talk.

"Maka, Daddy has some good news for you!" His expression looks as if he's about to pee his pants in excitement.

"What?" I ask. I'm kinda scared at what it might be. If there's going be some new slutty stepmom in the house, I am gonna kill him. Personally.

"Okay, are you ready!" he shouts.

"I'm ready." I wait for the news that I'm expecting.

"Are you really ready?" He squeals like some little kid trying to keep a secret.

"Yes, I'm ready, so just tell me!" I snap, irritably.

"Okay…well, you're not gonna need that wheel chair any more…'cause six months from now YOUERe GONNA WALK AGAIN MAKA MY LITTLE ANGEL!" he screams.

All I could think of to say at the moment, is, "WHAT THE HELL!"


	5. Moving On

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Maka's POV**

My first day of school had been filled with both fun and shock. I stare over at alarm clock; _3:00_. The clock resembles a purple cat with a little witch hat. I had nicknamed it Blair for fun. I remember when Mama bought me that for my birthday.

I can't help but remember the conversation I had with my dad about an hour ago.

" _WHAT THE HELL!" I practically yelled, since I was in shock._

" _Maka, honey, language. Cussing is a no-no," he replied with that stupid grin on his face, like he was attempting to be serious._

" _Wait - what do you mean I'll be walking in six months?" I asked him._

" _Well, it turns out that Principal Shinigami-sama has some connections, and from what I've heard, they have developed a new procedure to repair your spine. There is only a small chance it may work though, but there is still a chance. Mr. Shinigami-sama was kind enough to pull some strings, so that the surgery will cost a lot less than it usually does. That way we'll be able to afford it," he squealed._

" _You had it all set up and you didn't even tell me!?" I yelled angrily. If_ I _was the one getting the surgery, why didn't he tell me? I'm not sure if I even want it!_

" _I knew you wouldn't want it, so I set it all up. There's no backing out now. Your mama would want this. Besides, I'm your father, which means I have custody over you. So I say whether you have the surgery or not. You may not agree, but I do. You don't deserve to be stuck in this chair your whole life. You're already sixteen, and you've missed out on so many things, so as your papa, I'm making you get the surgery whether you like it or not," he said in a firm but caring tone._

 _I was shocked. For once, he wasn't giving me the "Daddy loves you!" bullcrap. He seemed like he actually cared._

 _I guess that scored him some points, but I still don't forgive him for his womanizing antics._

So now I was being forced to go through with this surgery. Did I even deserve this? I know Mama would want me walk again, but shouldn't it have been me who had died and not her?

Every time I always wonder: why did I live when my mama's life had been taken - no, _stolen_ \- from her in that car wreck? What gave me the right to live? Why couldn't I have died with her?

Before I have a chance to cry, I start to drift to sleep. I guess some rest might be good for me, as I have another long day of school tomorrow. Looks like in six months I might walk again.

Before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

 **Soul's POV**

I just woke up from my three-hour nap, and I'm feeling pretty good. I see on the red clock in my room; _6:00_. Looks like it's time for dinner. I am feeling pretty hungry.

I walk past my cluttered room to the kitchen. My apartment's pretty small, but it's nice. The walls are a dull red color and I have a bedroom, living room, bathroom, and a decent full working kitchen, so what more could I ask for?

My parents paid for the place. I came from a wealthy family of musicians. I never really had any bad relations with them. It's just that I always stood in the shadow of my perfect brother, Wes. When I asked to move out, my parents were reluctant, but I persuaded them.

I re-heat some pasta I find in the back of my fridge. I'm not really what you would call a "master chef", but I know the basics to cooking.

When I finish eating I feel super bored. It's way too quiet; kinda creepy.

I don't really feel like sleeping more, so I start to flip through channels on the television. Nothing good is on though, so I'm stuck with the golfing channel.

I wonder what the others are doing. I start to wonder what Maka is doing.

I bet she's reading, or Maka-chopping some other moron. Those Maka-chops were so uncool, and they hurt. Badly. I guess I'm gonna see her tomorrow, anyways.

I give up on golfing and go to sleep. No way am I gonna sit here and watch some old guys golf for another hour.

 **Maka's POV**

This morning is not the most enjoyable of mornings. In fact, none of my mornings are ever enjoyable.

Everything goes well, before I roll into the kitchen to find Papa passed out on the floor. On top of that, he forgot to buy groceries, so there's nothing I can make for breakfast.

Now I have to try to roll to school on my wheelchair, 'cause Papa won't get up. So not only am I hungry, but I'm in a horrible mood currently.

"Hey, Tiny-Tits, I didn't know you rolled to school!" I hear someone yell from behind me.

' _Oh, I wonder who it is.'_ Now is really not the time to deal with Soul Eater Evans.

"What?" I try not to sound cranky.

"What's with your uncool attitude?" he asks, laughing.

Grrrr…

"For your information I'm starving because my stupid father forgot to buy groceries, and I found him passed out on the floor, wasted from last night's drinking session! Now I have to wheel to school on this stupid chair, which is taking forever, so now I'm going to be late!" I snap.

"That sucks. Well, let me help you then," he responds.

"No, thank you!" I yell, but he doesn't listen. He grabs the back of my chair and starts pushing me along the sidewalk.

"You seem really troubled. If you want to talk about something you can talk to me," he says in a quiet, serious tone.

Why should I tell him anything? He wouldn't understand, yet I just officially met him a day ago and I feel like I can trust him.

"Fine. I'll start at the beginning of when my troubles started. Two years ago, I lived with my mom in Arizona. One day, when we were on our way to the book store, we got into a crash. My mom died and some debris of the car fell on my legs and I became paralyzed. That's how I got stuck in this wheelchair. Now my dad is forcing me to get a surgery that might enable me to walk again," I tell Soul.

After I tell him, I feel as if some sort of weight has lifted off my shoulders, but I also feel very sad. I don't like talking about Mama. All talking about her ever did is make me sad. I feel hot tears falling down my cheeks. Damn, I said I'd never cry, but here I am, wailing in front of Soul, whom I barley know.

Someone leans on me and wraps their arms around me. Is Soul...hugging me?

"I'm so sorry," he says, sounding genuine.

"It's fine," I reply when I finally stopped crying. I feel a lot better, like I was just holding it all in this whole time.

"Do you want to walk again?" he asks calmly, while patting me on the back.

"I don't know." I give an honest answer. I really don't know. Yes, I knew that Mama would want me to walk again, but I'm not sure if I think I deserve to walk again. I feel lost.

"It wasn't your fault, ya know. You couldn't have stopped that crash even if you tried," Soul says, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah, but why did I have to live? Why did she die? " I ask, hoping he can give me an answer.

"I don't know, but your mother wouldn't want you to stay here, wallowing in the past. She'd want you to live in the future. You have a life to live. Your mother would want you to have that," Soul says in a serious tone.

He's right. Mama would want me to live my life, right? Is she smiling at me right now? If I walk again, would I feel her smile again?

Yes, she would smile. She would see my first steps, then that warm smile she always gave me would appear on her angelic face. I would feel that smile, because it would be for me. I need to walk again so I can feel that smile once more.

"Thanks, Soul," I say with a genuine smile on my face.

I still have one worry, though. Would the surgery work? If it doesn't, then I would never be able to walk again. Oh, well, I still have six months till that day, so I'm going to enjoy the next six months, and I'll try not to worry about the surgery.

I almost forgot. Soul called me Tiny-Tits earlier. Didn't I warn him never to call me that again? I reach out for one of my thinner books. I wasn't going to cause him too much pain...

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yell as I hit him, hard, on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he snaps as he rubs his head.

I start laughing, and I haven't laughed this hard for a long time.

Once he saw me laughing, he doesn't seem mad anymore, but just a tad grumpy.

A lazy expression comes across his face as he continues to push me to school.

"You're really something, you know that?"

"I know." I smile. I'm actually so happy, the smile did not leave my face for the rest of the day.

 **Soul's POV**

 **9 weeks later…**

Ever since what happened three weeks ago, I've made sure to always have her back. She became a regular member of the group now, and I was still the only one to know about her getting that surgery.

I meet up with her this morning to wheel her to school 'cause her dad has a bad cold, but at least this time, she ate breakfast.

"Soul!" I hear someone yell.

"Huh?" I reply.

"Soul, you zoned out again."

It's Maka. I guess I did zone out while I was pushing her chair. Why am I zoning out again?

"What were you talking about?" I ask.

"The test. Did you study?" she asks with a stern look in her emerald green eyes.

Oh, yeah, that test. No wonder why I zoned out. Tests are so uncool.

"Nope," I state.

"You didn't study, but it's one of the biggest tests of the year."

"Cool guys like me don't study for tests."

"I studied all night. I'm gonna make sure I have the top score in the class," she says as she does a little fist pump in the air. Whenever she does that, it's freakin' adorable.

Blackstar probably didn't study either. I bet Kid was freaking out over some symmetrical crap, Liz was doing some "girly thing" like doing her hair or makeup, and Patti was too busy freaking out over giraffes. Although, Tsubaki probably studied.

I never studied for tests. Tests are boring and took too long. They're a waste of time.

"I can't wait. Now I get to test all I've learned in class," Maka squeals.

"Come on, let's hurry, the test's about to start soon, we can't afford to be late," she huffs. Her huffs are so cute. She is always so cute in general.

Oh, well, let's get this damn test over with.

 **Maka's POV**

After the test is finished, I feel relieved. All that hard work paid off. I bet I'll be at the top of the list when the test scores come out.

It's been nine weeks since since Soul helped me realize that I really did want to walk again. I have also officially joined the group. I've been debating whether or not I should tell them about the surgery and why I'm in this chair.

I have grown close to them all during these past few weeks. I also wonder why they're all outsiders here at school. I'm kinda an outsider, too, now. No one really talks to me, or even acknowledges that I'm there. It's like I'm invisible.

When it's finally lunch, I meet Tsubaki on the way out of class so we can walk together to the table.

"Hi Maka!" Tsubaki yells with a positive smile.

"Hey Tsubaki!" I reply.

Tsubaki and I head to the table. Kid, Liz, and Patti are already there.

"Hey Maka and Tsubaki!" the three say in unison.

Then the two morons come over fighting, once again. It seems that Soul just gave Blackstar a black eye, and Blackstar just punched Soul hard in the gut.

Those two will always get in fist fights, yet none of the teachers noticed.

Sigh… We really need more supervision by the lunch tables.

When they finally get over to the table, both of them look beat up.

"BEHOLD YOUR MIGHTY LORD, THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR!" the blue-headed imbecile shouts at the top of his lungs.

"HAHAHA! VIEW MY AMAZING AWESO-" Before he can finish his latest boasting session, I throw my thickest book at him, displaying the perfect flying Maka-chop, which hits him right in the face.

That finally shuts him up. Thank god!

While Tsubaki frantically rushes over to Blackstar to see if he has any facial or head injuries, Liz speaks up.

"I think we should all go out the town for a night to celebrate finally getting this stupid test over with."

We all nod in agreement, except Blackstar, as he was unconscious from the flying Maka-chop I gave him earlier.

"Where to?" I ask.

"To a new club I've heard about. It's pretty popular right now,"she responds while filing her nails.

"Whats the name of this club?" Tsubaki pipes in.

"The Black Room," Liz says with a grin on her face.

"Sounds cool, I'm in. How about all of you guys?" Soul says with that smug toothy grin he gets whenever he thinks something is cool.

It's kinda cute in a weird way.

After school lets out, I have to wheel home 'cause Papa has a cold.

Before I even roll out onto the sidewalk, somebody grabs the back of my chair out of nowhere. I turn to see Liz holding the back of my chair, while Tsubaki and Patti try to hold in their smiles.

"Where do you think you're going, Maka? We all need some girl time, so we can all catch up. So we're all going shopping!" Liz squeals with an excited look on her face.

Shopping. I never was much a shopper, but I haven't really gotten any time to browse. Plus, I get to spend time with my friends, too. This isn't going to be that bad. Maybe this will be the right time to tell them about the surgery.


	6. Shopping

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews on this story so far!**

 **Are you excited to see the Blackroom? ;3**

 **Remember, if you have any ideas for side pairings, put in the review section!**

 **I was thinking maybe Blackstar x Tsubaki or Kid X Chrona, anyways enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Maka's POV**

Right after school the girls too me shopping. I guess I'm gonna be window shopping cause I'm broke.

"Alright, lets check this place out first. They have the most adorable dresses." Liz squealed. Shopping was her kinda thing after all.

We stood in front of a little boutique. It was a painted purple with a giant pumpkin sign on the front of the shop, with skimpy looking clothes in the front window. It amazes me how many people I knew would shop here. The sign on the boutique read, _Blair's Boutique._

That's funny I named my cat clock Blair.

When we walk in the first thing I see are women gazing at the array of skimpy clothing. Did Liz really shop here?

"Hello, my little kittens. What brings you to my little boutique today?" I heard from the corner of the room.

I turn to see a tall attractive lady. She has shoulder-length purple hair and eyes thaare a golden like color which complements her pale skin. She wearing a really tight black mini skirt, with a really short crop top and a leather jacket, which works with her large breasts and curves.

"Hi, we're all here to get our friend Maka something to wear to The Black Room this upcoming weekend." Liz says.

What? Something for _me_ here! No way would I ever wear something from this hore shop.

"I'm Blair, and I would love to help you find something suitable. Now which one of you is Maka?" she asks.

Even if her outfits are kind of skanky, she seems like a nice person.

"I'm Maka." I speak up.

"Hmmmm…. You're a bit flat-chested, but your appearance is so cute! I have just the thing that will suit you!" she squeals and runs off.

She ran off before I could say anything. I felt a bit bad. She did really seem like she wanted to help, but no way was I going to wear anything way too revealing. Then it came to mind that the girls were going to buy me something to wear.

"Hey Liz, Its okay I have plenty of things to wear at home. I really don't need any of you guys buying anything for me." I say, hoping they won't spend any money on me.

"We're getting you something cause we want to get you something, besides you have to dress pretty formal for the Blackroom, so we want you in your very best!" Liz tells me.

"But-" I begin, but Liz doesn't let me finish.

"Not another word Maka. Oh and I know some of the clothes here may not be your kind of style, but they do have some pretty modest things here, so if Blair doesn't bring you something you like then we can just look around some more if you want." She says while looking at a really short red cocktail dress.

Before I can even start debating with Liz more, Blair comes back.

"Oh, I just found the perfect dress for you!" she squeals.

Right when I'm about to look to see what she has brought Patti shoves her had in front of my face, so I can't look at the dress.

"Maka, Its gonna be a surprise when you come out!" Patti yells.

I was going to look any way, but Patti seemed so excited, I didn't want to let her down. Damn her adorableness!

This better not be something too revealing or see-through.

I sigh as Tsubaki pushes me into the dressing room to help me get dressed.

I feel the dress lift oveer my head and my arms going through the sleeves. My eyes are still closed so I still can't see the dress. Oh I hope it's not see-through.

"Okay its on, you can look now." Says Tsubaki with enthusiasim.

I look in the mirror to see my self in my chair still, but I'm in a semi-long black dress with long sleeves. There's a bow tied in the back and the ends of the dress are covered in black ruffles.

I'm highly impressed with Blair. I'm in love with this dress.

When Tsubaki wheels me out of the dressing room Liz, Patti, and Blair all squeal in excitement.

"Oh Maka you look so pretty!" sceams Patti.

"You look so cute!" shouts Blair.

"You look hot!" yells Liz.

"Wait a minute."

Liz then walks away and comes back about 4 minutes later.

She hands me a pair of lacey black gloves, two black ribbons, and a pair of black high heels.

She was going to buy more even though she was already buying me this dress.

I begin to protest, but she doesn't listen. She just slips the heels on my feet. Thenshe undos my pigtails and reties them with the black ribbons. I then slip on the gloves at her command.

"There now you look perfect, we'll take it all!" she yells happily.

"You guys can't get this for me its too much!" I say as I see the final cost for it all.

"Don't worry about it we're all spliting the cost." She assures me.

"Then as least let me pay you back." I protest.

"No way." She states then the arugment over the cost is finished.

Blair was nice enough to give us a huge discount on all it all, so the price wasn't that much in the end. I hug the bag, in which contains the dress, closely to my chest. Its about time I told them.

Right when we exit the boutique, I say, "Girls, there's something I need to tell you all."

 **Soul's POV**

I wonder what Maka's doing right now. Liz told me she and the other girls were going to take her shopping to find her something to wear to the Blackroom tommorrow. I wonder what she's going to wear?

Ugh! I can't stop thinking of Maka! Why is she on my mind all the time?

Geez… I turn on the TV and flip through random channels till I here the doorbell ring.

"SOUL! OPEN UP! YOUR GODLY BLACKSTAR IS HERE!" that blue-headed moron yells at my front door.

Sigh…. Looks like I won't be getting a break any time soon. I walk over to the door and I let him in. I'm going to regret this.

"Look who has come to my humble apartment complex." I stare at the door way to see both Blackstar and Kid.

"We were bored to we came to see what you were doing." Kid says bluntly.

That's nice to know, they only came over because were bored. How _nice_ of them.

"You have been blessed by my godly prescence!" Blackstar says with his idiotic grin swept over his face.

I sigh and invite them over to my table. I guess I could use the company.

"So Liz just got back from shopping with Maka about an hour ago." Kid says with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, so what?" I ask.

"She said Maka wanted her to tell us about something, and Patti and Tsubaki already know. Liz already told me and Blackstar." He continued.

"We were wondering if you already knew?" he asks.

Maka must have told them about her surgery. That's good now that they know. I hope the others aren't worrying too much about it.

"Yes, I already know about her surgery." I say.

"That's good then. Do you think it will work?" Kid asks with a doubtful look on his face.

"I hope so." I really did hope so, cause there was only a small chance it was even going to work. Then all of a sudden someone's loud voice filled the room.

"OF COURSE IT WILL!" Blackstar yelled at the top of his lungs, with a postitive smile on his face.

"Maka is gonna walk again for sure!" Blackstar said with the smile still on his face.

This was one of those rare times he didn't say anything stupid.

"And when she does, soul can finally-" before he can finish I punch him in the face.

Great my face is totally red. Did I even really like Maka that way?

Of course not. Right?

 **Maka's POV**

That night, I lay on my bed trying to fall asleep. Tommorow was Saturday, the day we all headed to the club. I was really excited and papa was feeling better to. I was surprised when he said I could go. I really thought he wouldn't let me. Then again he doesn't know about the three boys who are also going, he just thinks its just gonna be me and the girls.

I can't get any sleep, my thoughts are filled with worry and excitement over the upcoming surgery. I look over to see the picture of my mama and me at the park. I remember that day.

" _Mama swing me higher!" a little girls with ash blond hair and forest green eyes cheered._

" _Maka sweetie, if I push you any higher, you'll fall off the swing!" laughed a beautiful blond haired woman._

" _I don't care I wanna go higher. I wanna fly!" yelled the little girl again._

" _Okay, but always remember if you ever fly to far up, your mama here will always be here to catch you when you fall." The lady smiled as she pushed her daughter higher._

" _Okay mama!"said the little girl as they both laughed._

 _The little girl swung out her legs back and forth to make her self go even higher. That little girl loved the wingset at the park._

I get my notebook out from my bag. Then I start to write a certain list. This will be a list of all the things I want to do when I walk again.

Well, I better get some sleep, we're going to the club tommorrow, so we'll be staying up late.

I can't wait to see what the Blackroom is like.

 **Sorry the Blackroom is the next chapter! Having computer issues! :(**


	7. The Black Room

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews so far!**

 **I'm so excited to write this chapter!**

 **Yay the black room!**

 **Enjoy! ;')**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Soul's POV**

I've been waiting for like an hour. Today we're all going to that club. I'm catching a ride with the rest of the group, since my bike is broken down. That bike is a piece of junk, but I love it. There's nothing better than riding a motorcycle to make you look cool.

We're all riding in Liz's car. She rides this big red van, it's a pretty old car, but has a lot of room in the back. Liz hates having a van, but a at least she's got a decent working vehicle to ride to school, while my bike keeps breaking down.

If only the teachers knew, but I've given them that excuse so many times they stopped believing me.

I check out my clock; _6:30_. They're twenty minutes late. I guess that's not to bad. I'm late all the time, but it's a little irritating when I went to the trouble of putting on a tux (we all have to dress fancy cause it a formal club).

I look to see my tie is all crooked. Damn these things were impossible to tie on right. Just as I'm about to fix my tie, something hard hits me in the back of the head.

Ow! What the hell was that?

"YO! HEY SOUL! THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR HAS COME FOR YOU!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

I look to see Blackstar in a dress shirt with his tie undone, and wearing a pair of black slacks. His blue hair is all messy.

"Hey! Will you shut up? What the hell did you throw at me anyway and wasn't this supposed to be a formal thing?" I ask, fuming.

"He threw a soda can at you, and apparently Blackstar doesn't know the definition of formal. Just looking at how asymmetrical his tie is makes me want to puke." interrupts Kid.

I see Kid wearing just one of the nice suits he usually wears, except this time he's wearing white.

"Enough you guys, we still have to pick up Maka!" yells Liz.

She looks nice. She's in a tight strapless red cocktail dress with red high heels, wearing the same amount of makeup she usually wears.

As I get into the van I also see Patti in a matching outfit as Liz, except the dress is a bit longer, and Tsubaki is in a long white spaghetti strap dress with her hair in a bun.

"Hi Soul!" both Patty and Tsubaki say in unison.

"Hey." I say back.

Liz starts driving towards Maka's house. I wonder what she's doing.

 **Maka's POV**

I'm finally waiting outside by my house, I just glad they weren't already here. Papa just got over his flu. When I was rolling out of the house he started crying like some baby, not wanting to be alone.

 _So_ I had to put him to bed like I was the parent. Although even if he was acting like a complete toddler, I can't help, but feel a little bad for him. He did have a pretty bad flu.

I quickly got into my black dress, which was a pain without any help, but I managed. No way was I gonna have papa get me dressed. Doing my pigtails with the ribbons was easy and I almost forgot the gloves, but luckily I remembered right before I left the door.

A big red van then pulls up out of no where. The car looks pretty old, but it looks pretty decent. Great, now I'm probably going to get kidnapped.

"Hey Maka we're here!" yells Patti as she pops her head out the window.

"Hey you like my ride!" yells Liz.

"It's nice, but I might need some help getting in." I say.

Just as I say that the three boys come out. Soul comes and lifts me out of my wheelchair bridal style, which causes both him and me to blush.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yell as I Maka-chop him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asks angrily.

"P-put me down." I stammer. Ugh I'm stuttering.

" _Where_? Blackstar and Kid are loading your chair and they have to get it through the door since their is no back door on Liz's van. If I set you down on the ground your dress will get ruined. What are you embarrassed Tiny-tits?" he says with that stupid smug smirk of his.

I Maka-chop him again to my pleasure. He grumbles as he sets me in the van.

Ha! That's your punishment for calling _me_ Tiny-tits Soul Eater Evans.

It feels so weird not being in my chair. I pull myself up straight with my arms. Soul sits next to me to hold me steady. Geez.. my face is red again as he holds me around the waist as I put my seatbelt on. This time though everyone in the car notices my red face, except Soul though. Patti, Liz and Tsubaki smile once they notice my blush, Kid and Blackstar are securing my chair in the back. God, this is so embarrassing! I hope they don't bug me about this later.

When I'm all buckled in Liz starts driving to the club. I'm really excited. I've never been to a club before, maybe this will be really fun.

 **Soul's POV**

My head still aches from that stupid Maka-chop. Hey, but at least I get to see her face beat red as I hold her steady during the drive.

"Do you really have to hold me like that the whole way there!" she whispers in a harsh tone, only quiet enough for me to here.

It takes about an hour to get there, so we should be there at about 7:50. No one is really paying attention to us, so that's good. I won't have to deal with any teasing.

Patti is too busy coloring, while Kid stares in horror of her asymmetrical scribbles, Liz is driving, and Tsubaki and Blackstar fell asleep on each other shoulders.

Good now I have something to dangle over his head.

"Soul! you didn't answer me. Will you just let go of me already!" she whispers again, trying not to get anybody to hear.

"No." I say. My mission to annoy her is a success. For the rest of the ride there all I hear her do is huff and grumble. She's so cute when she's mad, when she's not Maka-chopping me of course.

 **Maka's POV**

When we finally get there my arms are sore. I guess that's one good thing about being in a wheel chair. You never feel your legs get sore, but still I want to feel the relief of stretching my legs after a long car ride. I add it to my list.

Yesterday I created a list of all the things I want to do after the surgery. So far the list read the following in my neat handwriting;

 **Things To Do Once I Walk Again**

 **Go swing on the swingset at the park you and Mama used to go to**

 **Learn how to dance**

 **Stretch legs**

I need to add more things to the list when I have more time. I hug the piece of lined paper to my chest then slip it in the sleeve of my glove, as we enter the building.

The building is huge, it looks like some sort of mansion. The mansion is entirely black and has a gothic architectural theme to it.

When we enter, the floor is consisted of red and black tiles. The walls are red with black curtains drapping over them. Scattered along the edges of the main room are black latern posts with blue lights glowing from them. There is a grand piano in the middle of the room. There are also tables and red comfy looking chairs for people to sit music fills the air. People in fancy attire are dancing and drinking whine.

"I told you this place was nice. Now lets dance!" Liz looks at me to see if its okay, since I can't really dance. I nod, I don't want to stop them from having a fun time. Patti, hearing the word dance grabs Kid and Liz then heads to the dance floor in glee.

"Come on Tsubaki! Lets go!" Blackstar begs like a little child.

I can tell he really wants to dance with her. It's kinda cute.

"Is it okay Maka?" she asks.

" It's fine. Go have fun on the dance floor." I smile. I want to see how Blackstar dances with Tsubaki. I bet he'll jump around screaming the whole time about how godly he is. I'll never know how Tsubaki tolerates him so much.

As I see Tsubaki and Blackstar go towards the dance floor, I notice Soul is still here.

"Aren't you gonna go dance?" I ask.

"I don't like dancing." he answers bluntly.

I wonder why. This place doesn't really seem to enjoy him all that much. He has a lazy expression on his face, like he's trying not to remeber something. I wonder what he's thinking about.

 **Soul's POV**

I didn't like this place the moment I walked in. Something didn't feel right. This place seemed too familiar for some reason. Like I've seen this place somewhere before. I had a strange feeling like I wanted to leave.

That wouldn't be cool though. Maka seemed to like this place. So I better try to enjoy it too.

"Hey, Soul are you okay?" she asked. She looked up at me with those big green eyes of hers. She looked genuinly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply as I pat her on the head. Her worried looks always amused me. Her eyes would always go so wide and big. I could look into them forever.

What was thinking? Did I like Maka that way? I think I did. No, I really did.

She was beautiful and funny. Her eyes would never fail to enchant me like they always did. She was so smart and wouldn't let anything stop her from accomplishing her goals. I liked Maka Albarn.

I couldn't tell her now though. She was going through a lot right now and a relationship would just be right on top of that big weight load.I'll tell her after the surgery.

"Well, If it isn't Soul E. Evans." I hear a voice.

Wait. Is that? No, it can't be her. It can't be.

I turn to see a young woman with short choppy looking blond hair with two long strands braided in the front. Her gold colored eyes peirce into my very soul. She's in a blue dress the goes barley above her knees.

It is her. I can hardly breath. I never wanted to see her again.

"And if it isn't Maka too." she said with the same gruesome smile on her face.

"Oh hi !" Maka said with a smile on her face.

"Oh Soul, this is my physical therepist , Medusa, she'll be helping me walk again after the surgery." Maka continued.

This has got to be some nightmare. There was no way this demon could be the person that will help Maka walk again, but all I could manage to say at the time was,

"WHAT!"

 **Okay that's it for now.**

 **What's so familiar about the Black Room to Soul and what are his past ties to Medusa?**

 **Find out in the upcoming chapters! :3**

 **Kikyo out!**


	8. Memories

**Hello!**

 **Thanks for the feedback in one of the reviews! It really helped me with this chapter and to all the readers of this story thank you so much for taking time to look at the chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

 **Oh and Maka is supposed to be 16 in the story.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Maka's POV**

I looked up at Soul. When Medusa came by a look of terror came upon his face. I wonder what his problem is. Medusa is a really nice lady, she is going to help me walk again after all.

I squeeze Soul's hand to see if he is alright. It takes him minutes to squeeze back.

"Why Maka, I didn't expect to see you at a club like this and Soul it's so nice to see you again." she spoke in an overly nice manner.

"Medusa." says Soul, as stiff as a board.

"What have you been up to?" she asks.

" Nothing Much." he replies bluntly.

"I didn't know you and my prized patient were seeing each other."

As soon as she says that both our faces turn red.

"We're not together!" we both yelp in unison.

God, that was embarrassing! Oh well at least Soul doesn't seem completely nervous anymore. I don't really blame him though, even though she is my physical therapist, something seems off about her. Her smiles feel fake and her eyes can give a person an unforgiving cold gaze at times.

What am I thinking? Medusa is truly a nice lady right? She was genuinely kind to me when she was explaining the surgery procedure. She didn't seem fake at all then. Or was it that she was just a really good actress?

" Well, I must be going now. Bye Soul, it was a pleasure seeing you again and bye Maka I'll see you at your next appointment. You're going to get to meet the doctor who will perform the operation, so be excited the next time we meet!"

Then just like that Medusa disappeared into the large crowd of eloquent aristocrats. I then realize Soul has not let go of my hand the whole time. I feel myself turning red again. ' _No Maka! Get a grip, every time you even touch Evans you go red.'_

My protests are pointless though. My my whole face is the color of a tomato, no even redder than a tomato, more like a pepper. Yep, a pepper seems more accurate, just great now I'm a red pepper. I wonder if this will spark any new nicknames for Soul to call me. When he sees me, he just chuckles and pats me on the head.

Thats good he seems a lot more relaxed now than he was before. Maybe I should ask him why he was so nervous around Medusa.

"Hey, Soul are you okay? You seemed pretty nervous back there."

"I'm fine don't worry." he replies with that lazy grin.

Grrr… curse that lazy grin. He always wears that stupid grin like some mask whenever he is trying to hide something that is bugging him. Whenever he has to go to detention he puts on that grin like he doesn't care, cause he's trying to act cool, but it really bugs him. I _know_ that grin.

I decide though not to pry any further though when I see the sadness in his eyes. Sigh… I don't want him to hurt on past memories anymore tonight. He can tell me whether he likes to or not. Who knows maybe one day he will tell me. To take his mind off things I ask him to wheel me to the balcony. The sky is dark, but all the stars are out and the moon is out too. Its a crescent tonight and it's glowing. The odd thing is though the moon looks like it has a face. Ha! Funny! There is a long silence between us.

"Hey Maka check out this view of the city." Soul says excitedly looking out.

I try to look but the railing on the balcony is blocking my view.

"I can't see it the wall is blocking my view."

I guess he noticed the disappointment on my face, because all of a sudden he lifts me up bridal style from my chair and sets me on top of the wall, holding my waist to I don't fall. _Yay,_ and guess what I'm all red again! Damn it!

"S-soul I'm gonna fall" I look down to the bottom of the balcony. Its' about two stories high, I already have two paralyzed legs what good would happen if I was dead!

"Don't worry I won't let go." he says calmly.

His arms are warm around my waist. I feel safe. Why am I thinking these thoughts? I don't wanna think like this right now. I already have too much too worry about, but when I think like this its as if all my worries slowly melt away.

I look down to his arm and look at his watch; _11:45_ Oh no! I told Papa I'd be back by 10:30 and it takes an hour to get back. That much time couldn't have passed already, right? Damn these romantic thoughts! They make you lose the track of time.

"Soul! We have to go! It's 11:45 we were supposed to leave and be back by 10:30!" I yell.

Soul then lifts me back in my chair and we go get the others.

By the time we make it back we were hit by traffic so it ended up being a two-hour car ride instead of one, so we got back at 1:45. Luckily for me Papa was passed out from too much liquor, but as I enter the house I see one of his skanky lady friends passed out next to him, both of them in hardly any clothing.

I'M FURIOUS. Soul wheeled me in so he got to see this catastrophe. I don't know whether to grab a butcher knife and chop papa into little pieces along with his little girl friend, or whether to just break out in tears at this embarrassing scene.

I end up crying. This isn't the first time this has happened. Soul wheels me out onto the porch. I can't believe he would do this now though, even after I took care of him when he had the flu. I was actually starting to give him an ounce of my respect too.

"I can't believe he did it with this skank, while I was away." I say through my strifle of sobs.

"Come on, you can stay with me tonight. You can sleep on the couch." he says patting me on the back.

I end up taking his offer. I grab some of my things and I leave a note for papa to read. I hope that womanizing bastard gets it. No way am I staying here when him and his little slut wake up!

Soul's apartment isn't that far from ours, so he just wheels me there. When we get to his complex he wheels me inside and turns on the lights.

"Want anything to drink." he asks.

" No thanks." I reply, trying not to sound rude. I really don't feel like talking right now.

He sets up the couch for me, then lifts me from my chair bridal style then sets me on the couch. As he pulls a warm blanket over me, he bends down and kisses my forehead. This time I don't turn red though. I'm too tired for embarrassment. I just want to go to sleep now and forget about papa.

"Hey Soul, thanks." I say to the crimson-eyed boy with the sharp edged teeth that never fail to leave my mind.

"Your welcome now get some sleep." he says in a soothing tone.

He pats me one last time on the head before I drift away to my dreams. Maybe I'll have a dream about him.

 **Soul's POV**

That night I can hardly sleep a wink that night. Horrible memories from the past haunt me. I try to forget, but the more I try the stronger they come. Especially that memory.

" _Hey, Crona let' s play some more!" yelled a little lonely with snow white hair and deep dark red ruby eyes._

 _There was no response. The room was filled with silence, like a silence that could devour any noise in a second._

 _The little boy walked around his large home, looking for his friend that he had invited over. Crona was that little boy's first friend. He had met Crona at the park, when he noticed Crona sitting alone by the slide. Since both of them were lonely they just sort of cliched. Crona was a quiet meek boy with short pink hair and he always wore a long black dress._

 _The boy gave up on searching in his house, so then he started to walk out to Crona's house, which was about 3 blocks away. The boy walked to the big dark creepy building that seemed in poor care, it looked kind of like a haunted mansion . It was almost as if the house wasn't attended to to scare people off._

 _Crona always seemed afraid of his own house, he never seemed to want to go back home. One time when the boy asked why, Crona just said, "My mother is waiting." in a creepy kind of voice._

 _The boy walked up the creaky old steps of the ancient house. His feet were barely lifting the ground as he took those steps towards the door. He then realized he had been shaking as his hand fell upon the doorknob. The little boy put on foot into the door. Then after three-long minutes the other foot went in. Now he stood in a long hallway filled with more doors. There were no paint on the walls, the just were the color of plain oak of which they were made from. The floors were covered with a deep dark scarlet carpet filled with tears revealing some of the oakwood floor. The carpets resembled blood to the little boy, which made him want to leave even more. The doors were all covered with peeling white paint and scratches._

 _The boy walked down the long hallway. It seemed to last forever. The boy then stopped at a door with a black symbol on it. It was a cobra. The door lured the little boy to peek inside, so he did._

 _He then Crona laying on a hospital bed in a plain room with wood floors and walls with some lady hovering over him. The lady was giving off a bad vibe, she seemed wicked and cruel. She had short cropped blond hair with two long strands braided at the side. Her yellow eyes stared straight at Crona with wickedness, she looked mad. Then the boy heard voices._

" _Mother, I don't know if I can deal with the pain again. I don't want any more doses. Please can I go over to my friends house, this was the first time anyone ever invited me over to their house." begged Crona._

" _Stop Whining and do as your mother tells you too" she replied with a cold cruel look on her face. She then picked up a syringe that contained a black liquid and pushed up Crona's sleeve. The boy then noticed that Crona's arms were strapped to the table._

 _The lady then injected the liquid. For a few seconds Crona lay still and unharmed, then all of a sudden he started shaking and gripping the edges of the bed. Then came his screaming, which soon mixed with crazy laughter._

 _The boy was then taken over by fear. He now had one goal, he had to get out of there. He covered his ears to block out Crona's screaming. Then he ran down the hallway as fast as he could._

 _The lady had heard him. She then released Crona from the bed and gave one command._

" _Crona be a good little boy and go hunt down that boy."_

 _Soul almost made it to the front door, but as he was about to escape he saw a slash of a sword. His own blood began to pool around him. Crona had wounded him by slashing him across the chest. He got one look at Crona's mad face before blacking out._

 _The boys eyes then opened. Was he dead? Where was he? The whole room was white and he lay upon a bed with perfectly clean sheets._

" _Oh my god! My little baby is awake!" yelled the boy's mother._

" _What happened?" was all the boy could manage to say. He then noticed the wide scar on his chest, spreading across his torso. It wasn't a horrible looking scar, at least he could cover it up._

 _Then a lady walked in. That lady the one who made Crona do this to him._

" _You were hit by a car, and this nice women brought you in. Thanks to her you are alive. This is the lady who saved you, her name is Ms. Medusa." said his mother with a smile._

 _Nothing, but fear gripped onto the boy now. Why didn't she kill him if he had saw her little experiment?_

" _What's your name, might I ask?" said the Medusa lady with a fake smile._

 _The little boy remained silent. He despised this lady almost as much as he hated her. His mind was filled with questions. What did she do to Crona? What was that black liquid? What happened to his friend?_

" _Don't be rude sweetie. Tell the nice lady your name." urged his mother._

 _He grunted then replied coldly, "I'm Soul. It's nice to meet you."_

" _Well I hope you feel well! I must be leaving now." Medusa said._

 _Just as she was about to exit the door, when Soul's mother wasn't looking, she gave him a serpent-like glare. then exited._

Now I have to deal with her again. I wonder whatever happened to Crona? After that I never saw him again. The thought of him brings fear to me. Fear isn't cool. I have to calm down. I can deal with Medusa. I swear, even if it kills me, I'm going to find out what the black stuff was and what it did to my friend.


	9. The Assignment and the Outsider's Past

**I'm back with a new chapter. So Maka's age really is 16. In the very first chapter I accidently put she was 15 instead of 14, so I went back and fixed it. Sorry if I confused everyone! :(**

 **Anyways thank you all for reading my story! I feeling really pumped for the upcoming chapters, so enjoy! ;3**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Maka's POV**

Time passed by quickly since that night. The surgery is now only about a month away. The past three months have been both irritable and nerve-wrecking.

Papa begged me to come back and live with him I refused, but in the end I had too, because he was my legal guardian. I haven't spoken to him since that night. I can't even stand the sight of him right now. He had broken my trust and tarnished little respect I had for him. I bet he doesn't even remember the slut's name that he slept with.

I've been growing nervous as the surgery date draws near, but luckily Soul and the others have my back and are giving me moral support, so I'm not that scared.

Soul has been wheeling me to school, since I don't want rely on Papa to drive me. Soul has been there for me a lot recently. Whenever he isn't there I feel empty inside. That's odd. I think I might have feelings for Soul. Even if I do all of that stuff is going to have to wait. I have far too much on my plate right now to my disappointment.

Not only is the surgery coming up, but the assignment that Ms. Marie gave us is due next week. Since I've been dealing with a lot lately I haven't had much time to work on it. I bet the others didn't really start yet, except maybe Tsubaki. I bet she's probably started already. We each randomly assigned ourselves on person, since it was a group essay. I've gotten Soul ironically. It's been hard to imagine where I think he'll be in the future. Where would he want to be?

Sigh…..Soul is my best friend, so why should it be so hard for me? It's odd I know him so well, but he never talks about his family or childhood. I want to know everything about him, but I don't want to pry on any painful memories he might have. Soul, why do you have to so complicated all the time?

The next thing I know, I'm wheeling out of my bedroom, then out the door, heading to Soul's house. I don't bother leaving a note for Papa, he's passed out on the couch and I bet he'll still be wasted by the time I get back too. I so want to kick his lazy ass!

When I finally make it over to Soul's complex it's now late afternoon. I head up the ramp to his apartment. As I'm about to open the door My ears are filled with haunting, but beautiful music. Someone is playing a piano. I roll over to the window and slyly peek through the glass so he doesn't see me.

I see him inside sitting on a black piano with his fingers flying across the keys. He then stops and runs his hand through his hair. I see him write something on a piece of paper. I don't remember seeing a piano the last time I was here, then again I didn't really pay attention to the room around me.

I find his music enchanting and haunting at the same time. It's unique. I wonder why he hasn't played for me before.

Then all of a sudden I see him look up, as if he has sensed my presence and he starts heading towards the window.

Nervously, I quickly head back down the ramp before he has a chance to open the blinds. Why am I running away? I start to head back to my house. Good thing Papa is still asleep, he would have been frantically calling me right now if he had woken up.

I feel a pang of guilt for spying on Soul, but I think I have an idea for where Soul will be in the future.

The next week the assignments are due. We each have made our own paragraph for each person on separate pages so we could all surprise each other for what we came up with. No one knows who did who on their paragraph on them. When we turn in our assignments the lunch bell rings and we are excused.

Soul and Blackstar had to be held after class for throwing spit balls at each other during the english lesson, so they won't be able to make it to lunch. What morons. Kid had an panic attack during that period as well when we had to grade each other's grammar papers, unfortunately Kid got Black Stars Paper and passed out at the sight of it, so Patti and Liz had to drag him to the nurse's office. Poor Kid.

So it looks like it will just be me and Tsubaki today for lunch. Tsubaki wheels me over to the group's usual table. Tsubaki and I talk about classes and our day.

"Hey Maka, remember when you first came here and you asked why we were considered the outsiders on school campus. Since we've all known you awhile I think you have a right to know." Tsubaki said with a sort of sad smile on her face.

I have been wondering why, but I'm not the kind to pry on one's past.

"No, Tsubaki you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." I say with a kind smile on my face.

"No Maka I want to." she says surprisingly firm. She has a serious expression on her face.

"Okay. Tell me. Why are you guys considered outsiders?" I replied.

"Well, where do I start. Nobody around here really thinks any of us are even normal.. Blackstar is disliked for his eccentric personality. Nobody even understands him like I do. Everybody thinks Kid is a freak for his Ocd problem. Patti and Liz were formerly gangsters, so everybody was afraid of them. Soul is said to have come from a wealthy family so everybody here except us envies him and me-" she stopped for a minute afraid to say what was coming next.

I patted her shoulder, "It's okay Tsubaki you can tell me." I give her a warm reassuring smile. I suddenly began to feel a hatred grow inside of me for my classmates. How dare they treat my friends like they have, because of these stupid petty reasons.

"Well awhile back my brother committed suicide, then a rumor spread around school that I was the one who killed him. People went around calling me a murderer and a killer. Blackstar stood up for me as well as the others. After that people started backing of and acted like none of us ever existed. I never hurt my brother I loved him very much, but he suffered from severe depression. I still miss him."

She then began to cry at the mention of her brother. I hugged her. I couldn't stand seeing one of my closest friends like this. Why did people treat others this way? Tsubaki was the nicest person on earth! Who could believe something like that! She had already suffered of the pain of her brother's death, but on top of that people picked on her!. Good thing that godly idiot and the others were there for her. I wish I could have been there to help my friend too.

 **Soul's POV**

This week has been both terrible and boring.. First off someone was stalking me last weekend through my window when I was trying to compose a piece on my piano, which I seem to rarely do nowadays. Then , thanks to Blackstar, I lose my lunch time, because he just had to start a spitball war in class. I had no choice, but to fight back, he kept spitting chewed up paper at my head for like thirty minutes. I ended up winning so I guess that's one cheerful thing that actually happened to me this week.

Maka's surgery is going to happen in one month and I've been worrying over it constantly. There is a possible chance it won't work. What if something goes wrong during the operation.

On top of that there's that witch Medusa. I can't get that one memory out of my head. It replays over and over again in my mind nonstop. I have a hard time sleeping at night. That black liquid won't leave my thoughts. What did it ever do to my childhood friend?

I begin to head for school. We're supposed to get our assignments back today. I got assigned Kid, which was a piece of cake, since all he talks about most of the time, besides symmetry, is taking over his father's position as both mayor of Death City and Principal when he is older. It would have been nice to be assigned Maka though.

I wonder who was assigned me in the group, I guess I'll find out.

Later on in class we receive an A on the project. Then we hand out each other's paragraphs. I read through the one someone wrote for me there was a certain someone's name written on the top. It reads;

 _Maka Albarn_

 _I see Soul Eater Evans in the future as a successful piano artist. He'll play for millions of crowds around the world in the renowned theaters and concert halls. His music will be made into records and I'll listen to him play to him play the piano everyday…._

The paragraph continues on, Maka must have been the person peeking through my window. I'm surprised by the paragraph though. No one ever really liked my music.

After reading her Paragraph about my supposed future, I feel like this whole crappy week has vanished. I think I need to show Maka something, since she knows that I play piano now.

Right after school gets out I grab the back of Maka's chair and head for my apartment. I thinks it's time to show her the piece I wrote.

"Soul! Where are we going?" she asks, clearly bewildered.

"I want to show you something." I say as we enter my apartment.

I tear off the covering I have on my piano and lift maka from her chair to the bench. I then sit beside her.

"I know it was you peeking through the window, now I'm going to play you the piece I wrote that day. It's for you." I say with my toothy grin.

She smiles. That's all I need to see. I then start playing. Music fills the air with my song. Maka seems to have an enchanted look on her face. I really love this girl, soon I'll tell her that.

When I'm finished Maka has a wide smile on her face.

"I loved it Soul."

For a moment there is nothing but silence. We both lean in closer to one another, so close out foreheads touch. I'm about to kiss her when, guess what!

Her phone starts ringing.

"I'm sorry it's Papa. I have to go. He's probably in a feetle postion right now." she says her face fifty different shades of red. She then leans in on the bench and kisses me on the cheek and whispers, "Let's wait a little longer, till after the surgery."

I nod. Dating was too much of a hassle with the surgery coming up, but after she has the operatiion and takes her frist steps, I'm going to take her out on a date even if it kills me. Till then I'll just have to wait.

 **Sorry if this chapter was crappy! _**

 **This was kind of a filler chapter.**

 **I've been having bad writer's block lately, if you guys have any tips or advice for me please write them in the review section. Your opinions help!**

 **Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. If I did Soul X Maka would be totally canon! ;3**


	10. Upcoming Events In Life

**Hey everybody, the surgery chapter has finally arrived!**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review this chapter, your opinions and advice are highly valued. Kiyoko out! ;3**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Maka's POV**

The month passed by almost too quickly. The surgery was to take place in only two days. I was filled anxiety. This one surgery is a life altering course in my life, so why _wouldn'_ _t_ I be nervous.

My alarm clock goes off. It's time to get ready for school. I can barely hold myself together. This is the first time I've ever really disliked a Friday. One more day gone till my operation date. My operation was scheduled for this Sunday. I suppose that's alright, my friends will be able to be there for moral support. The only problem is I'll be missing a at least a month of school, so I can go through my physical therapy. That is if the surgery actually works.

I drag myself onto my chair, and wheel out into the kitchen. I'm still ignoring Papa, he keeps on pleading with me to talk with him. I guess I don't hate him entirely since he _is_ my father, but there's no way I'm gonna give in to his little whining fits to get me to talk to him.

"Maka! Please talk to Papa! Daddy didn't mean to sleep with the pretty blond woman, it just happened." Papa pleaded, when he all of a sudden jumped in front of me, catching me by surprise.

I have to admit that was a pretty clever plan catching me off guard like that, but he won't get me to speak a word to him that easily, he was just digging himself a deeper hole. So instead of yelling at him for scaring me, I just grab my textbook and slam it as hard a I can against his head. That brightened my mood for the morning. Maybe this day won't be so bad.

"MAKA, DADDY LOVES YOU!" I hear my pathetic father yell, as I roll out the door to meet up with Soul so he can roll me to school.

Lately things with Soul have been odd. We both have feelings for each other we're just both waiting till after the surgery, so things can settle down, but lately I've grown tired of waiting. Whenever we touch, my face goes red like a christmas light. Well at least that's one perk for when the surgery is over, I get to date Soul.

Then I feel two hands grab my chair from behind.

"Hey Tiny-tits, you ready for your surgery on Sunday."

"Yeah I guess and thanks for reminding me."

Soul flashes me one of his shark-toothed grins that makes me smile.

"Well are you ready, for that pop quiz we have in science today." I throw back at him.

I get a low moan as a response and his infamous lazy expression as a response.

"Pop quizzes are so uncool. In fact they shouldn't even exist."

"Pop quizzes are fun, you get to test all that you've learned. There easy if you actually study." I argue.

"You keep thinking that Tiny-"

He doesn't finish cause I Maka-chop him hard in the head.

When we enter class we barely make it on time. Right as I sit down they bell rings. Thank god, my perfect attendance is saved.

"Okay class, today you will all report to the gym for a surprise physical examination.. Well I guess it's not a surprise anymore." tells the class.

Well I guess Soul is happy about that, he has Stein's fourth period, so that means no pop quiz for him today. Through the rest of the period Ms. Marie goes over grammar. I notice Soul napping and Blackstar signing his autograph on his must be a heavy sleeper. is so absorbed in her lesson that she must not notice their shenanigans. When Soul sees his forehead he's gonna be pissed.

I try to hold in my laughter at the thought of Soul and Blackstar beating the crap out of each other. When Blackstar starts to draw a hitler mustache and a unibrow on Soul, I almost completely lose it. Good thing I'm able to keep in my laughter, I really don't want to be put in detention for disturbing the class. At the end off the period I quickly bolt out of the class room on my chair so I can erupt with laughter. Liz and Tsubaki catch up with me and we all laugh. Patti was already to her next class.

"Did Soul see his face when he woke up?" I ask practically snorting.

"No, he didn't! I feel so guilty for not telling him about his face! I hope he doesn't end Blackstar" Tsubaki says unable to hold her laughter.

"Ha! He probably will." squeals Liz choking on her laughter.

Well that was fun. This Friday may not be so bad after all. I'm not even really worried about the surgery anymore.

 **Soul's POV**

Today has been pretty good so far, I got out of that pop quiz in Stein's class. Now I have to head to Pe for a physical examination. That shouldn't be too bad, there just going to see what shape we're in, I'm pretty fit. The only thing that's kinda odd though is that everyone is looking at me as I pass through the hall and snickering. Is there something on my face? Usually they don't even acknowledge me.

When I enter the gym more people are staring. Then I finally run into I wave she bursts into laughter. What's so funny?

"Maka why are you laughing so hard?" I ask, concerned for her mental state.

"Oh you haven't seen what happened to your face yet?" she says amoungst her giggles.

There's something on my face. Maka hands me a hand mirror from her bag. I look to see my face covered in marker. I have not only a unibrow, but also a hitlers mustache. On my forhead lies the signature of a Blue-headed moron. I'M GONNA END THAT FUCKIN BASTARD!

"HE DID THIS!" I nearly scream. I look like some uncool idiot.

Maka can't stop laughing at the sight of my face. Its nice to see her laughing, but it's so uncool it has to be at me. I would rather take ten pop quizes then walk around with this on my face.

"Here, this will make it come off." she says as she hands me a wipe.

"Thanks." I say calming down, it's not cool to lose your cool.

I grab the peice of wet cloth and wipe my face, then I check the hand mirror. Guess what, that little bastard used permanent marker!

Maka just laughs harder then she even did before. I'm literally fuming. Now I have to walk around school with marker all over my face. When I see Blackstar I'M GONNA MAKE HIM PAY!

Maka's laughter keeps going. "Stop laughing. How would you like it if you had to go around school for the rest of the day with a unibrow and a hitler mustache!"

"Sorry Soul, but it's so funny. I can't help myself." She says still laughing.

Okay then if she won't stop laughing then I'll show her how it feels.

While she is busy cackling, I quickly grab a permanent marker from my bag. Then I walk over and cup her face in my hands. She then grows as red as a tomato, not seeming to notice the unibrow and the mole I just drew on her. Don't worry I made sure to add the hitler mustache and my autograph as well. I did all in about a minute too, that's gotta be a new record.

I let go of her face and give her a mischvious grin. Her redness then goes away and she finally catches on that I did something. She responds to my grin by giving me a death glare. I'm kinda scared now, but it's totally worth it.

"Soul, you drew something on my face! What the hell did you draw!" she yells sounding extremely pissed.

I laugh as I hold the hand mirror in front of her angry face. She then Maka-chops me with her math textbook, the thickest textbook out of all the class books. The pain doesn't really bother me though, cause I'm too busy laughing at her face.

"Soul I can't beleive you!"

"Now you know how it feels. At least I won't be the only one with a unibrow on campus today! It will probably be gone by tommarow"

"Hmph! I hate you." she huffs.

Her little huffs are the cutest things in the world. So, to torment her more I bend down and kiss her cheek. Her face then filters about a million different shades of red. Ha!

"Soul!" she says entirely red.

"More payback." I say with my toothy grin.

I then notice Ms. Nygus the school nurse walk up to us. She then takes a good minute or so looking at our faces trying not to laugh.

"Maka Albarn it's time for your physical examination." Nygus says with a warm smile.

Maka nods and goes with her, with her face the shade of a cherry.

After all the physical examinations are through by the time lunch rolls by. I made sure to beat up Blackstar right after the examinations are finished. I head over to our normal table dragging Blackstar behind me. I look to see Maka and Tsubaki already at the table as we sit down.

"Well Soul, I see your hitler mustache is still intact." Maka says with a smile.

"Yes Maka, and your unibrow is simply perfect." I say in a playful tone.

"Oh Blackstar." Tsubaki sighs as she sees the limp and nearly dead beat up Blackstar, slumping on the bench next to me.

Liz, Kid, and Patti come next. They all take a look at Maka's face. Patti just laughs, Kid doesn't bother even asking, and Liz just snickers.

"Hey Maka, woukld you come with me to buy some sodas for everyone?" Patti asks all of a sudden.

"Okay." Maka replies.

That was kinda odd, but hey free sodas are cool any time. Then Liz suddenly speaks up.

"Hey guys, I think we should throw a suprise party for Maka tommorrow! Ya know since she has her surgery coming up on Sunday."

"Yeah!" all of the rest of them yell in unison , even the critcally injured Blackstar.

Well tommorrow is going to be filled with suprises.


	11. Needles

**Hey everyone I'm really pumped for this chapter!**

 **I have loved writing this story so much!**

 **Oh and thank you Orange for giving me a great idea for this chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and thanks for your reviews!**

 **-Kyoko ;3**

 **(This first part may be a bit corny. _)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Maka's POV**

This morning, I awake to see my Papa looming over my bed like some sort of physo freak. My instant reaction you ask? I punch him hard in the face. I hope I broke his nose.

"Maka, my little princess, there is a suprise for you in the kitchen!" he says while holding his nose in pain. I feel a tiny bit bad, only a _tiny_ bit. He was staring over me like some stalker, so it was only a natural reaction.

Still in my Pjs, I let Papa help me into my chair, since it is the day before the surgery I might as well cut him some slack and try to be somewhat civil with him today.

When Papa rolls my chair into the living room of our apartment all of the lights are turned off. What's going on?

"SUPRISE!" I see all of my closest friends yell in unison.

When the lights turn on I see the setting of a classic suprise party. Black and red streamers hang from the walls and there is a bowl of punch and snacks on a nearby table, along with a white frosted cake. Black and white balloons are perfectly aligned around the ceiling.

"Sorry if everything seems bit last minute. We kinda had to rush on the decorations." Liz piped up.

"Never send Blackstar to pick up snacks for a party and expect him to not to eat them like a complete slob on his way back." Kid included.

"HAHAHA! don't insult your almighty lord. It didn't help that you spent almost 8 hours pick decorations then another 3 hours to set them up." Blackstar cackles.

"Blackstar, let's not set the blame on Kid." Tsubaki says with her usual calm deameanor.

Blackstar and Kid argue for about ten more minutes. While Tsubaki and Liz just shake their heads. Patti just laughs and shoves a drawing, of what I think is a griaffe, in Soul's face. Through this all I can do is laugh. My laughter explodes accross the room, I can't stop either. Everybody stares at me looking slightly worried.

"Thanks you guys! I love it all of it! Now let's dig into that cake!" I manage to say through my snorts. Snorting is really embarrasing!

They all just smile in response. That's all I need right now really. My best friends smiles.

The rest of the day is pretty fun. We all talk and laugh with one another. The cake was pretty good, even though Blackstar practically ate half of it. I really hope he doesn't end up puking.

We played games like seven minutes in heaven, of course I made sure my dad left, where Tsubaki and Blackstar were shoved into the closet along with Liz and Kid. I'm both slightly disappointed and releived that I wasn't shoved in there with Soul. I felt bad Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, and Liz though. All of there faces were red for the next hour and Liz was slightly mad at her sister since she was the one who shoved these people into the closet in the first place.

Oh, then came spin the bottle, that's when something even more awkard came up. When poor Kid spined it did not land on Liz , like he probably expected. It landed on Blackstar. I struggled to hold in my chuckles.

"No way would I ever kiss that assymet-" he didn't finish though cause in a milisecond Blackstar swooped in a gave kid a quick kiss on the lips. Then Kid fainted. Soul stared in complete and utter shock, while Liz, Patti, and I just laughed our butts off, Tsubaki though, I could have sworn, looked a tinge bit jelous.

"WOOHOO! THE GOD WINS THIS SPIN THE BOTTLE GAME!" screamed Blackstar like he really only cared about winning the game, not seeming to realize how awkaward that moment just was.

This was certainly a party I was gonna remember. They all stayed until about 1:00 AM. I actually forgot about the surgery throughout the entire … I wonder if the surgery will actually work. Suprisingly I'm not that nervous thinking about it.

The next day I wake up around 11:00 AM. The surgery isn't till around noon, but they want me at the hospital earlier so they can prep for the operation. Papa drives me to the hosptial and my friends are already there.

"Good luck Maka, you'll be fine." Tsuaki and Liz tells me as they pat me on the back. Then they head to the waiting room.

"YOUR GOD WILL BE WAITING FOR HIS LOWLY SERVANT!" Blackstar screams.

He screams everywhere. I just hit him lightly in the head with one of my books then he heads off.

"Don't worry it will go well. Tell me if they open you up symmetrically." Kid says with a serious look as he pats me on the head before he joins Liz and Tsubaki.

He was sort of like a big brother to me in some ways.

"Here Maka!" Patti squeals. She then shands me a drawing of a griaffe that acually looks like a real griaffe. It's a pretty good drawing too.

"Thank you Patti." I manage to say. I feel kindaa like crying since all my friends are supportive, ' _No Maka! No crying, not gonna bring on the tears!_

Patti then ran off laughing, joining her sister. Then the only person lef was Soul. He didn't really say much. Neither of us did. We both weren't much for goobyes. He just bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"See you later." he said with a soothing tone.

"Yeah." I replied in a hushed manner.

When he was the last to leave a weird feeling washed over me. It suddenly felt like I wasn't going to see him or them again for a long time. Like something bad was going to happen.

No I shouln't feel this way. I'm probably just nervous. The next thing I knew I was wheeled off into the operating room.

 **Soul's POV**

I'm nervous. My hands are shaking and my feet are wobbly. I want to sit down, but it's like some unknown force keeps me standing. I hope she's doing okay.

Liz is reading a magazine, Tsubaki fell asleep on Blackstar's shoulder, Blackstar is just snoring loudly, Patti is coloring, and Kid is rearranging the block set that is meant for the children in the waiting room.

I'm finally able to sit down and relax after about thirty minutes of straight pacing. She's going to be just fine. These doctors were professinals, the couldn't screw up on the operation right?

My eyes begin to wonder accross the room. I look at doctors in white coats rushing patients to operation tables and nurses in blue scrubs helping people at the counters. Then my gaze falls upon a certain short-haired golden blond with a menacing smile. She's got an odd look on her face. I spot something on her hand. A black dot. It was the black liquid from before. She was heading down the long corridor, I could still manage to follow her.

"Soul, where are you going?" asks Liz as she sees me leaving my seat.

"Just for some water." I lie.

"Okay."

I follow Medusa through a hallway with surgeons with white coats rushing their patients to the emergency room. As I follow her further down I'm soon in an empty corridor. Damnitt! I've lost sight of Medusa.

I then hear a voice behind me.

"I am ragnorok. Your soul looks tasty."

Befor I have a chance to turn around something collides with the back of my head and everything goes black.

 **Maka's POV**

 **3 hours later..**

My eyes flutter open. They put me under drugs for the surgery. I feel extremely drowsy.

Did the operation work?

I feel so weak. I close my eyes and focas on my feet. I then manage to wiggle my toe. The surgey did work. I am too tired to feel super excited though.

Another question came to mind. Where am I?

The room was dark and dusty. I lay on a normal hospital bed except my hands and legs are cuffed to the bed. What's going on?

I here voices.

"Mother, what are we going to do with her?" a nervous voice asks quivering as he or she talks.

"Oh dear Chrona, that's going to be a suprise." a cold icy voice responds.

A lady steps out. She holds a black vile in her hand.

"M-medusa." I sputter.

"Hi." she says with a wicked smile.

My legs are no longer numb, because I feel the prinprick of the needle. My screams are swallowed by darkness.


	12. Author's Note

**Hi! This is just a note from the author, so don't worry about the story being put on hiatus or anything! First off, I know I've said this a lot already, but thanks so much for reading my story. At first I was really nervous to even start writing this story since it was my first fanfic, but your reviews and advice have helped me with the story so far, so thanks again. Anyways I was thinking of starting another Soma story, where Maka is of nobility and ends up engaged to Wes (Soul's brother), but ends up falling for Soul. can really use some tips for my next fanfic, so if any of you have any ideas or anything that would be really helpful! ^_^**

 **Okay, see you guys again when I post the next chapter!**

 **Prepare yourself and bring a box of tissues! MUHAHAHA! (evil laughter)**

 **KYOKO OUT!**


	13. Unhappy Endings

**Hey, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Crona is a boy in this story by the way!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Soul's POV**

My whole body feels sore and my head is throbbing. Why does everything hurt so much? How long has it been? Where the hell am I? I look around to see I'm in a dark room with a few dim-lit candles. I tied to a chair. Whoever tied me did a pretty poor job. I could break out of these easily, but before I'm able to a dark figure walks from the shadows. I

Then I remember.

" _I'm Ragnarok. Your soul looks tasty."_

That bastard must have knocked me in the head hard and kidnapped me. What would that sun of a bitch want me for anyway? I could easily break free, but it would be pretty stupid to break free in front of your captor, so I was just going to have to wait.

Then out from the shadows a tall boy steps forward. He's all in black with except for his white gloves, and he is wearing this weird mask. The mask has a white x in the middle with two white balls with thin black xs on them. I'm guessing their eyeballs. This guy looks really creepy.

For the next few minutes all I can do is stare at him in both fear and curiosity. What was with this guy?

"I'm Ragnarok. The Lady says I can have your soul for lunch if her experiment goes well." He says in a surprisingly deep voice.

He was going to eat my soul. Was he a cannibal or something? I should be freaking the hell out, but even with that comment I still find myself calm.

"What lady and what experiment?" I ask, even though I have a feeling I already know who this lady was.

"Lady Medusa of course." Ragnarok says in a laughing manner while turning his head. This kid has got some issues.

"I asked what experiment as well." I say in a harsh tone. This guy was a real ass hole.

"She is going to test her blackblood on that scrawny little blond girl. Her soul looks disgusting, not at all tasty." he groans.

Maka. Oh shit, Medusa is testing her black black blood on Maka. I have to get out of here.

"Don't think about getting out lady Medusa has sent me to guard you, I won't hesitate to devour your soul before the experiment is complete." he warns.

"I'm gonna kill you." I growl.

"Go ahead and try." he responds laughing yet again.

I notice a bar of pipe in the corner of the wall not too far away from me. I scoot my chair over while the ass wipe is too busy laughing his head off of the thought of me ending him. I grab the pipe and break my ropes free. I should thank whoever tied by ropes later. Then I sneak up behind him.

He senses my presence and attacks. I end up getting a fist to the gut that fucking hurts. This guy's strength is crazy. I lucky I have good endurance though. I'm able to stand back up and I'm ready to fight.

"Stupid Crona, he always does a terrible job at tying people up. I'm gonna have to punish him later, after I kill you." Ragnarok says in an annoyed tone.

Crona is here. Now I have two people to rescue. No damn way am I gonna fail again.

I lunge at Ragnarok and put him in a choke hold.

 **Maka's POV**

Everything is so black. The black is consuming me. My hands are gripping the bed. It hurts so much. My screams louden as the pain worsens. My vision is blurring, but I can hear the voices surrounding me.

"Mother, I can't deal with this. Can we please stop?"

The boy must be Crona. I feel sadness coming from him.

"No Crona we cannot stop. One more word from you and there will be no more meals for you for three months." Medusa yells.

After that Crona shuts his mouth. I feel bad for him. I find myself bouncing up and down the bed laughing hysterically. What's happening to me? I still have my thoughts with me, but I can't control myself. I'm going mad.

"Do you like the Black Blood Ms. Albarn? It's my own little invention. It turns your blood cells black making them more durable, so you can heal your wounds faster. The government wouldn't let me test it, because of it's little side effect. They shut my whole project down. So I got a job at the hospital and let's just say I _borrowed_ some patients of my own. None of them survived this long, you're doing very well. If you last a bit longer you will go completely insane. That would be too bad, especially since the cure is right here."

Her voice was filled with vain and wickedness. She was taunting me by holding the antidote right in my face. Crona was looking at me with sympathy.

"Crona, guard her while I go check on our little guest." she commanded.

Medusa the set the cure right in front of me. That was probably the dumbest thing she could do. If I could manage to convince Crona to give it to me I could be saved, but would he. I doubt it. He seemed more afraid of Medusa then wanting to help me, but I still have to try.

"Crona, p-please." I manage to get out through my horrendous giggles.

"I'm sorry. Mother will punish me." Crona said. Tears began forming in his eyes. I felt empathy for him.

"P-please C-crona, I need the c-cure. I won't let your mother hurt y-you." I say, barley gripping on to my sanity.

Crona stares at me for a moment. Then a new expression comes over his face, a brave one. He stands up over the table and grabs the cure a jabs the vile in my leg. This hurts even worse then when the black blood was injected in me. I scream.

"It hurts for a minute, then it feels better." Crona says meekly, reverting back to his impish demeanor.

"T-thank you." I manage.

Crona gives me a small shy smile.

Then someone bursts through the door. I fear for a moment that it is Medusa, but I look to see that it's Soul. What the hell is he doing here? Then I remember that Medusa had a little guest. That bitch. I would kill her here and now if I could.

"Soul!" I yell, cause I'm happy to see him.

"Hey Maka and it's good to see you again Crona. Now let's get out of here." he says as he lifts me on to his back.

We all rush out of the door. We see Medusa in front of us though.

"Hello. I'm actually surprised that you made it this far."

We all look mortified.

"I see you're no longer losing your sanity Maka." she says looking directly at me. A smile spreads across her face. I begin to feel weird inside. I start to laugh then I fall over cackling.

"What did you do!" yells Soul as he comes near me.

"No stay away!" I manage to say.

"I tricked you. Did you honestly think I would be stupid enough to leave the real antidote with you. That vile was actually something that increases the effects of the Blackblood. I knew Crona would give in to giving the 'cure' to you when he saw you suffering like that. Crona do you know why I gave you the real cure a while ago?" she says.

"Why, mother?" Crona asks hurt.

"I no longer need you."

I hear a gunshot from far away.

"CRONA!" I hear Soul yell.

I barely manage to turn my head. I see a man with an odd mask laughing his head off. His black is so pretty. I wonder if he wants to play.

"Happy endings never last." Medusa says.

That's all I hear from her, before I begin to choke the life out of my dear beloved little Soul.

 **Did you guys like that? Will Crona die or live? Put in the reviews whether you think I should make him live or die. See you in the next chapter bye! ^_^**


	14. My Blood Is Black

**Hey everyone! :)**

 **Did you really think I'd kill Crona? Killing Crona would be like too tragic for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Maka's POV**

Everything is going dark. I'm starting to lose what little self-control I have left. I'm hurting Soul. I have to stop, but I can't. Medusa is staring at me while I choke Soul. She has that wicked grin on her face. Ragnarok is still laughing in the background. I catch Soul's gaze. His eyes are pleading me to stop.

"M-maka s-stop, Crona needs help." I can hear Soul say even through the choke hold I have him in.

Crona? That's right Crona was shot. Crona needs help. I look over to see Crona limp and covered in blood. His blood is black like mine.

The black is so pretty. I start to laugh even harder and slam Soul against the wall. I have to stop or I'll kill him. I'm losing my mind.

I then get a hard kick in the stomach sending me across the room. Who knew the ivory-haired boy could kick so hard. Medusa cruel grin then switches over to an expression of alarm. Ragnarok stops laughing and takes action.

"Sorry Maka." he says as he runs over to Crona.

I'm glad inside though that Soul managed to get out of that choke hold. Instead of Soul, I throw myself at Ragnarok. I'm so unstable I have no control of to whom I attack. At least Soul has time to put pressure on Crona's wound though.

"Hehehe.. let's play for awhile kay!" I yell to Ragnorok.

"Your soul looks disgusting." he yells back in an angered tone.

Ragnarok comes at me. I grab his legs and throw him to the wall. He then comes right back up and punches me straight in the gut. Then I bring my fist down straight to his head. This goes on for another five minutes or so till I jump up from behind him and kick him hard in the back of the head, so he passes out. I continue to beat him up though, till I notice Medusa is just sitting there enjoying all of this chaos. My crazed eyes then turn over to her, before I finish off Ragnarok.

"You look mad. If you want just come and kill me right here and now." Medusa taunts me in his same harsh cold voice.

"The black blood is influencing me. She should die. Look at what she did to her own son and the innocent patients she has murdered. She throws a knife right in front of me. I pick it up and slowly walk over to her amidst my cackling.

When I reach her I kick her hard in the stomach and pin her down. My eyes are solely focused on her. _I'm gonna carve her face out, then I get to paint the walls red with her blood._

No, I have to stop. What's happening to me? I'm losing myself.

"That's right kill me." the witch says in a calm tone.

Just as I'm about to lodge the knife in her forehead, someone grabs my wrist.

"Maka, stop. She's trying to turn you into a killer, something your not. The black blood is controlling you. You have to fight it." I hear Soul say calmly behind me.

"Don't listen to him . Go ahead kill me. After all I have done, don't I deserve to die a slow painful death. When will you ever again get this chance. Don't waste it kill me." Medusa's serpent like eyes locked into mine as she talked to me in her bribing tone.

I don't know what to do. The black book is fueling the rage inside of me, but I'm not a killer. I have to fight it.

I will **not** kill her.

My body begins to tremendously shake. I drop the knife. Soul pulls me back and eases me into his embrace. I feel pain throughout my entire body. My head is throbbing. I just lay there in Soul's embrace.

Medusa stands up. You can tell by her the look in her eyes that she is furious. She grabs a small pocket knife and walks over. Soul sets me down and looks like he's ready to fight, but all of a sudden two gunshots ring out and Medusa screams. Medusa lays on the ground gripping both of her legs.

"That's what you get you bitch for messing with me friends." I hear Liz yell.

"YEAH!" Patti yells in the distance.

All of our friends run forward. Tsubaki has a chain scythe in her hands, Patti and Liz have guns, Kid of course has two guns like Liz and Patti, and Blackstar comes in with a long Katana. Two of Lord Death's special officers come in shortly behind the bunch.

"In the name of my father you are under arrest." Kid says calmly.

"YAHOO! YOU HAVE BEEN TAKEN DOWN BY THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR!" a certain blue-headed moron yells, even though it was really Liz and Patti who took down Medusa from behind.

"Soul, is Maka okay?" Tsubaki asks concerned.

"No she needs help. There is blackblood in her system." Soul says worried.

I feel myself beginning to lose it again, and the others notice.

"It's okay we have the cure right here. We found it in an under a loose floorboard in Medusa's lab. I'm sorry Maka, but this is gonna hurt." Kid says.

Kid then walks over to me with the vile in hand. I begin to thrash around, so Blackstar and Soul have to hold me down. Kid injects the real antidote into my arm. The pain gets to me quick, so I end up passing out.

 **Soul's POV**

After all of that chaos Crona, Maka, and I were rushed off to the hospital. My injuries weren't that bad. I only ended up with a sprained wrist and a few minor cuts. The medicine worked on Maka, so there was no more black blood in her system. On top of that her surgery worked so she could walk again. Crona's wound was bad, but we got him to the hospital in time. Medusa is going to be put on trial soon enough along with Ragnarok.

I'm glad everything turned out okay. The only bad thing I had to suffer from was Maka's dad wailing next to me. The others went to get something to eat from the cafeteria so I offered to wait here with Maka's over emotional dad. Big mistake on my part.

"MAKA! You stupid octopus head! STAY AWAY FROM MAKA!" I had to hear Spirit scream right next to me.

"Stop screaming in a hospital and no I won't stay away from Maka."

What was with this guy? Did he have to make my eardrums bleed so much?

Spirit then noticed hot ginger with big breasts walk by. He got up and started chasing after her like he was bewitched or something.

Geez… he really needs to work on his fathering skills.

A nice nurse then comes up to me and says,"Excuse me, Ms. Albarn is awake and would like to see you."

I then walked into the hospital room to see a smiling Maka.

When I reached her bed I bent down and kissed her. She then laced her finger around my hand.

"I love you Soul."

"I love you too, Maka."

We both smiled.

"There is somewhere I want to show you when I get out of here." she says looking at me with those alluring green eyes of hers.

I feeling I know where she wants to go.

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry if the last part was a bit corny, but at least Crona didn't die!**

 **Crona will have a bigger part in the next chapter!**

 **Remember, I love your reviews!**

 **Kyoko out! ;3**


	15. First Date

**Hey everybody! This technically the last chapter, but I'm going to write an epilouge, so don't worry! I'm sad the story is ending though! _**

 **I can't wait to release my next fanfic though, so please read my next one if you liked this one.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Maka's POV**

It's been four weeks since I have gotten out of the hospital. I had to go through physical therapy, with a new therapist of course. I'm walking again without any complications, so thats good. The best part of walking again is getting to throw away that damn Wheelchair. Medusa was put on death row for the murder of her past patients. Crona is now attending Shibusen with us. I think he is staying with Kid for the time being. I didn't miss too many assignments during the month I was gone. Luckily Soul managed to bring me all the homework that I missed.

Today Soul is taking me on our first date. We're going back to the black room. I'm glad we're actually going alone this time. Liz has kept bugging me about the details on our relationship. Each time I talk about being Soul's girlfriend my face turns into a deep shade of crimson. Sigh… stupid Maka!

I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Maka! Open up we're here to help you get ready!" Liz yells.

Ugh…she's probably gonna dress me up like some doll.

"MAKA! GET THE DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!" she yells louder.

"Okay fine!" I yell back in response.

When I open the door I get tackled my Patti and Liz.

"Okay Tsubaki, grab the makeup!" Liz squeals.

"Sorry Maka!" Tsubaki looks at me with remorse.

"No makeup!" I yell, but it's too late. Tsubaki quickly does my makeup, then holds a mirror in my face. My cheeks are covered in slight blush. Tsubaki applied some light eyeshadow and some lip gloss too. My makeup is simple, but it suprisingly suits me pretty well.

Liz then undos my two pigtails then begins to curl the ends of my hair. Patti then slips something over my head.

"Here put these on." Liz says, handing me a pair of expensive looking black heels.

"I can't wear these they look too expensive."

"Just put them on." Liz urges. I end up giving in.

After I slip on the shoes I look into the mirror to see a completely different girl. I'm wearing a sleek black dress that goes down right above my knees. The dress really suits my figure, it brings out my curves and actually makes my breasts look a bit bigger. The heels make me taller. My shoulder length hair is down in gentle curls.

"Wow, thanks guys.' is all I can say while in shock of the way they have changed my appearence.

"No problem Maka. Now go and enjoy your date." Liz speaks for everyone with a smile.

When I walk out the door I immediately bump into Soul.

"Y-you look cool." he says in a nervous tone.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

He grabs my hand and walks me outside. My eyes fall upon a motorcycle parked on the sidewalk.

"We're riding for an hour there on a bike?" I ask slightly anxious.

"Yeah, it's fine don't worry it's perfectly safe." he says trying to reassure me, but I'm not to easy convinced.

"Are there helmets?" I ask giving him the look.

"One." he answers.

" _Soul."_ I say about ready to maka-chop him.

"Don't worry, it's safe. I've ridden hundreds this bike hundreds of times without a helmet and I'm fine.

He spends the next ten minutes trying to convince me to ride on the bike. I'm pretty stubborn, but I end up riding on the bike when I realize we're already ten minutes late. He gives me a quick kiss then we hop on his bike.

I spend the next hour on the bike with the wind blowing through my hair. I feel free. When we finally reach the club my legs are sore from the long ride.

We spend the rest of the night dancing. The world just seems like a blur. Everything went great until chaos struck.

 **Ha Ha Ha! I lied this isn't the last chapter. I'm gonna write a couple more. Is this going to be bad conflict or good conflict? See in the next chapter. Oh and I know Crona wasn't really in this chapter, but I promise he will be in the next one! :)**


End file.
